


My Daddy Likes You

by Bands4Life



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex is the parent, Jack is the teacher, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bands4Life/pseuds/Bands4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about how Alex has a daughter and her teacher is Jack. Alex meets Jack for the first time and they both fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Alex's Pov*

I have a daughter name Brooke and she's 5 years old. Today is her first day of kindergarten and she is super excited. She kept talking about it the day before and I had to put her to bed like 5 times because she was so excited.

"Daddy!" Brooke squealed with excitement in her eyes.

"Yes princess?" I asked with a laugh and I got up to get her dressed. I put her shirt on that says "My Daddy Is My First Love" with her tights and her black shoes.

I think she knows I like guys because she keeps pointing to single guys saying "I think they will be perfect for you" or something like that.

I put her on a chair and I gave her a bowl of cereal with a spoon. She ate the cereal fast.

"Let's go daddy!" Brooke cried with a stomp of her foot.

"Okay beautiful." I said as she giggles and I put her in the kid seat thing. I got in the car and I drove off.

<><><><><><><>

We arrived at her school and we got out. She's new to this school and we went to the office, they looked at me like I was weird and shit.

"Um Brooke Gaskarth." I said with a stare and a nod. The lady gave me the name of the teacher which is 'Jack Barakat'.

We walked to the classroom and we see students with parents, one not wanting to go and the parent crying that their child left them there.

Brooke run in the classroom and she started to giggle.

"Hello sweetie. what's your name?" Jack said with a smile and he kneels down to her level.

"Me Brooke. Dat my daddy!" She said with a giggle and she points at me. He looks up at me and smile.

"Hello. I am Mr.Barakat and you can just call me Jack. I am the teacher of Brooke and if there is anything wrong, I'll call you." Jack informed me.

"Alright, and I am Alex." I said while I looked down at Brooke who is hugging my legs.

"I love you Brooke, have fun." I said to Brooke with a smile

"Okay daddy, I wuv you too!" Brooke said while she hugged my legs and went back into the room.

"Pick Brooke up at 3!" Jack said while I nodded and with that he went back into the classroom.

I walked to my car and I drove back to my house.

I can't stop thinking about Jack, he's a fucking hot man.


	2. Chapter 2

*Alex's Pov*

I sat on the couch not knowing what to do because me and Brooke would color but now we can't cause of stupid school. That's when I got a phone call, I answered it:

"Hello Alex speaking." I said in the phone.

"Hey Alex, um, it's me Jack. um, we have a little issue with Brooke." Jack said sounding concern.

"Is she alright? What happened?" I asked with a panic.

"She's fine but she kicked a kid in the balls..." Jack said.

"What?! Why?!" I asked sounding shocked cause Brooke wouldn't do that.

"I don't know, she won't tell me. Please come down here so we can talk this out." Jack said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I said hanging up the phone.

I put my jacket on and I got in the car, I drove to the school.

<><><><><><>

I arrived to Jack's classroom to find Brooke sitting in the corner by herself while the other kids left. I walked in the classroom and she spot me.

"M'sorry daddy." Brooke mumbled while Jack gave me and Brooke seat.

"So Brooke, please tell us what happened." Jack said with a concern look. We both looked at her.

"Dose mwan kwds mwde fun of me for not having a mommy and dey made fun of my daddy for being gay." Brooke cried while she looked down.

(NOTE: She says "Those mean kids made fun of me for not having a mommy and they made fun of my daddy for being gay.)

"Awe, sweetie.. There's nothing wrong with not having a mommy and there's nothing wrong with being gay.." Jack explained to Brooke.

"But daddy lonely Jacky, he need a man in is life." Brooke said as I blush and looked down.

"Aww. He'll find someone Brooke." Jack said.

"Alright, promise me Brooke, you won't do that again?" I said to Brooke.

"M'promise daddy." Brooke said as Jack let us leave and I picked Brooke up.

I walked out of the classroom when Jack slipped me piece of paper of his number.

"Call me sometime, sweet cheeks." Jack said with grin and I blushed.

That's when I got Jack's phone number.


	3. Chapter 3

*Alex's Pov*

Me and Jack has been texting each other lately, it's the weekend so yeah. Then all of sudden he asked me something.

**Jack: Hey Alex?**

**Alex: Yeah?**

**Jack: Will you go on a date with me?**

I blushed at his text.

**Alex: Yes.**

**Jack: Tonight at 6? Movies?**

**Alex: Okay.**

**Jack: See ya then.**

I looked at the time and I saw it's 4, shit. I need someone to babysit and my doorbell rang. I opened it to find Zack.

"ZACK!!!!" I shout as I hugged him tightly.

"Alex, hi." Zack said while he hugged me back.

"Can you watch Brooke at 6? I am going on a date-" I started as he cuts me off.

"Congrats Dude! You finally found someone! Who is it?" Zack asked.

"U-Um.. Brooke's teacher Jack.." I said as he stares at me.

"Awe!" Zack said while I blushed.

"So can you and Rian watch her??" I asked while he nods.

"Thank you so much dude!" I added.

<><><><><><><>

I am at the movies with Jack. We are watching a comedy movie and he is so sweet. That's when he leaned over and he kissed me. I kissed back.

After the movies, we have been going on a lot of dates lately.

That's when one date he asked me something.

"Alex?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Jack asked while I blushed.

"Yes." I said while he hugged me and I hugged back.

That's how Jack and I are dating.


	4. Chapter 4

*Alex's Pov*

Me and Jack have been dating for nine months and Jack quit his job for Brooke's safety.

"Daddies!" Brooke squealed and Jack laughed.

"Yes brooke?" Jack asked.

"me hungry." Brooke cried and Jack picked her up, placed her on the chair. Gave her an apple and cereal.

"Eat hun." Jack said while she ate. Things were going good until Brooke said:

"Papa you eat dick." Jack just stare at her with shock cause what the fuck.

"Brooke, don't say that." I said while I walked into the kitchen with Jack still shocked.

"But you said that wast night." Brooke said while I blushed.

"But Brooke, don't repeat anything your daddy says, okay?" Jack said and I hit him slightly in the arm.

"Dick, dick, dick." Brooke chanted. I picked her up and placed her in time out.

"Stay here for five minutes, got it?" I said while she started crying and she still stayed there.

5 minutes passed and she calmed down.

"Brooke come here." I shouted from the living room and with jack sitting next to me. She walked towards me.

"Me sowwie daddies. me no say that word no more." Brooke apologized and gave both of us hugs.

"Its okay love." I said.

We watched movies the rest of the night


	5. Chapter 5

*Jack's Pov*

I took Alex on a date because we need a break from Brooke. Halfway through the date, he got a call:

"Hello?? yeah? What do you- okay, we'll be right there. bye." Alex said, and he looked at me with a apologize look.

"Alex, what happened?" I asked concerned.

"Brooke, um, she ran away and Zack has no idea where she went." Alex panicked.

We payed for the tip, we got in the car and we drove to the house. When we got there, Alex ran to the house.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER ZACK?!" Alex shouted at Zack when we went into the house. Zack puts his hands up in defense.

"Look dude, we were playing hide n seek then all of sudden, I couldn't find her." Zack simply said. Alex almost attacked him and I held him back.

"Alex, we'll find her." Rian said as he enters the situation.

"BUT WHAT IF WE CANT- I PROMISE HER MOTHER RIAN, THAT I WOULDN'T FUCKING LOOSE HER. DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND, I FUCKING WILL DIE IF SOMETHING EVER HAPPENED TO HER. SHE'S MY WORLD AND SHE MEANS SO MUCH TO ME." Alex snapped. He started crying and I put my arm around him, pulling him to me.

"Alex, babe, we will find Brooke. Where would she go? I mean she's to scared to cross the street alone. so she can't be far." I said comforting him.

"But-" Alex started as he got cut off by a police officer walking through the door with Brooke.

"MY BABY!" Alex shouts as he takes Brooke out of his arms and he hugs her tightly.

"Thank you so much officer." Zack said while the officer nodded and he left.

"Brooke where did you go?" Rian asked Brooke.

"Zack said go hide so I did. outside. In the woods. scary woods daddy then a nice man picked me up and sent me here." Brooke said. She's shaking.

"Oh baby, please don't ever do that again." Alex sniffled while he hugged her tightly. Zack and Rian left.

"I promise daddy." Brooke said while they cuddle on the couch and they fell asleep.

I love them so much.


	6. Chapter 6

*Alex's Pov*

We redid our date again and it was so perfect with a perfect man.

"Alex?" Jack said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Do I have something on my face?" He smirked.

"No.." I blushed.

"I need to ask you something." He said.

"Okay.." I said almost panicking. what if he breaks up with me??

"Will you marry me?" He asked while holding a ring out. "I can't put you in words." I blushed at what he said.

"Yes Jack." I said while he hugged me tightly and put the ring on my finger.

"Love you Lex."

"Love you too Jacky."

That's how I got engaged.


End file.
